


run to where you want

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: After her departure, Ethan looks for Sarah. // Because someone should care that she's gone.





	run to where you want

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #17 on pillowfort.

With all the Emily-and-April drama, it takes him almost two weeks to realise that Sarah just- didn't come back. Once he notices it, though, it's all he can think about.

At first, he tries for subtlety. He checks her Facebook only to see it seemingly abandoned. Texts her phone to get the red exclamation point next to the little “not delivered” note. Swings by her apartment to end up with some bodybuilder dude telling him she didn't leave a forwarding address. 

Pretty quickly, his search starts to devolve. Noah just whines when someone broaches the subject. Dr. Charles, the only person in the hospital who could maybe shed some light on the situation, refuses to even stay in the room when she's mentioned. Dr. Goodwin only says she'd been asked not to share any information. 

Far too soon, he's out of options so, while April sleeps in his bed and Emily sleeps on his couch, he slipps into the bathroom and messages Sarah's mother on Facebook. Twenty minutes later, there's an incoming call from an unknown number and he answers it, shaky breaths burning in his throat, and hears her whisper. 

“Ethan” 


End file.
